


”Next Year”

by Stay_safe_eat_cake



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (I stopped caring), (ps this kinda toes the line of ”dont ship real people” so beware or whatever), :), Angst, Is it kind sad that my first fic in this fandom is a vent fic?, Jealousy, M/M, Meeting up irl, Meh., Oh no Sappy Nappy caught feelings, Self-Hatred, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Was I just projecting?, Yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake
Summary: Every New Year's since he was 15 Sapnap would visit Dream.And every year he fell more and more in love.But he couldn't tell him.He just couldn't.So he put it off.Saying ”I’ll tell him next year” each and every time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	”Next Year”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go! First Dteam fic!! I’m surprised it took me this long, this fandom is perfect for angst :)

“Next Year”

They had been friends for—what? Seven years now? 

Yeah, Sapnap was 12 and Dream had been 14 when they met on McPvp. 

They hit it off right away, spending hours upon hours playing together. 

As the years progressed, their friendship only grew stronger. They had an unbreakable bond.

* * *

After Sapnap turned 15, Dream became persistent on meeting up irl, so since Sapnap’s parents were making a trip to Florida that year in December anyway, they planned it so that Sapnap would spend the New Year weekend with Dream.

That’s when it started.

The older blonde boy had completely entranced Sapnap.

He fell for him immediately.

There, of course, had been feelings buried beneath the countless late nights talking over a crappy headset and the letters with heart stickers plastered on the envelopes they sent as a joke.

But this encounter on New Year’s Eve dug up those feelings and acted as the match to start the raging fire.

They sat on Dream’s bed all night playing Minecraft on his PlayStation and listening to his trash music—Dream never had the best taste. 

It was alright though, that night was pure bliss. 

Dream’s parents called them downstairs to watch the countdown on the T.v. Dream dragged the poor boy down the stairs, almost making them fall on top of each other in a dumb cliche movie moment. 

Even if it was cliche, Sapnap seriously considered telling Dream about his feelings right then, even with Dream’s parents laughing in the other room as the countdown started.

But he panicked.

_Next year,_ he said to himself.

_ I’ll tell him next year. _

* * *

The next year came all too fast. 

And the feeling only grew stronger. 

Dream graduated and since Sapnap couldn't make it, they decided to make his little visit on New Year’s an annual thing. 

Even though Sapnap was only 16, Dream’s parents left them alone for the night and went to a work party instead.

They spent the entire night watching bad Netflix movies on the couch in Dreams living room.

And Dream had never been one for boundaries.

They were close.

Sapnap could feel Dreams breath on his neck as he fell asleep on the raven-haired man. He chuckled fondly, looking down at his friend. Pulling him a just an inch closer and wrapping his arm around the peaceful boy. 

They stayed like that for a while, Sapnap wished it could have lasted forever.

But it didn’t.

Past the muffled voices on the t.v he could hear the clock ticking in the kitchen. It was getting close to midnight.

“Dream, wake up” He said softly, nudging the boy’s forehead with his chin, too lazy to lift his other hand. 

His hair smelled faintly of apples.

“Hnng-what?” Watery green eyes looked up at him and Sapnap felt his heart melt in his chest.

He should do it now.

No.

“Get up dummy you’re gonna miss midnight for the second year in a row”

“Only because I’m so lost in your eyes again,” He said stretching out of Sapnap’s arms, which he didn’t seem to acknowledge.

Why?

Why does he do this to me?

I know he’s fucking around.

Even still Sapnap’s heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

“Shut up, lets just watch the count down”

They both reached for the remote. Their hands briefly touched. 

It should have felt like nothing after the position they had just been in but alas it still felt like a million fireworks going off in his heart. 

God, why was he so lovesick it’s not like Dream would ever feel the same.

You could still tell him. Maybe it would go well?

_ Next year. _

* * *

It was a bit of a wild year for Sapnap; he had a lot going on with school and his life in general, but he could always find himself with Dream at the end of the week, sitting in a Discord call and playing on whatever Minecraft server they felt like at the moment.

Their “play flirting” was only getting more and more constant to the point where... maybe, Sapnap thought it wasn’t just play anymore for Dream.

So he patiently waited for New Year’s when he would fly down to Dream’s new apartment and finally tell him how he felt.

Then George came into their lives. 

They had a small community of friends that avidly played Minecraft so it would only make sense that someone new would join them, their friends had other friends. And George happened to be one of those other friends.

George was nice, loud maybe, but he was pleasant.

And Dream really seemed to hit it off with George. 

The duo quickly became a trio.

They played constantly together and Sapnap would stay silent most of the tim as the two bantered back and forth.

It started to hurt.

—

When he got on the plane to Florida that winter season he didn’t feel great. Frankly, he was secretly hoping the plane would crash so he wouldn’t have to deal with his feelings.

Which was just so fucking selfish. 

All of this over a little crush. 

And a little jealousy. 

How pathetic.

I mean, it makes sense I would just get pushed off to the side like that. I am annoying as fuck. He couldn't help but thinking.

He felt bad for even showing up that year. 

He felt like a burden.

He would put on a fake smile for Dream. This wasn’t his fault at all, Sapnap was just being dumb.

—

When Dream opened the door to the small one-bedroom apartment Sapnap was taken aback. 

Dream was wearing a dark green sweater that was hugging close to the man’s well-built physique. His hair was longer and darker than it had been the last time they had seen each other. Since Dream wasn’t one for face time this was the first time Sapnap had seen him in months.

”You-you sure grew up” Sapnap stuttered out, trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face.

”And you look like you’ve had a long flight,” He said, ruffling the younger’s hair before pulling him into a hug.

Sapnap leaned into the embrace, catching a whiff of Dream’s cologne. 

Apples and charred timber. 

Sapnap had sent him that on Dream’s birthday this year. He smiled to himself, regaining a little hope.

He pulled away from the hug and looked up at the handsome man that held his fragile heart in his hands.

”So Mr. Grownup, you sure you want to waste your New Year’s with a dumb teenager instead of going out to a party and doing some good ole underage drinking?” 

Dream snorted, leading him into the apartment,

”No I want to enjoy my night and do some good ole underage drinking with a dumb teenager instead” He pulled Sapnap into the kitchen and quickly offered him a glass of what looked like exceptionally cheap wine.

”Dream!” Sapnap half-shouted well trying to hold back the laughter bubbling in his stomach.

”What?” he said innocently ”I thought we’d have some fun” pausing for a second he let the hand holding the glass he was offering drop a bit ”-you don’t have to, of course, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”

”Just give me the booze Dreamy,” He said grabbing the glass carefully from him, letting his hands linger a little before spinning around, ”Now why don’t you give me a tour!” 

Ha, George doesn’t get to do this.

—

The night went by in a blur. They brought the bottle of wine into Dreams bedroom where they watched Time Square live as the ball dropped. 

It  was long from over though. They stayed up way past midnight watching an assortment of YouTube videos and drinking even more wine on Dream’s comfortable bed. 

The conversation managed to steer to George as they looked at his abandoned channel. 

Exactly what Sapnap didn't want or need tonight.

”You know one day I’ll do that” Dream said, pointing at the paused frame of George on the screen with a hint of a slur in his speech. 

”What YouTube or George?” Sapnap asked, not even attempting to hide his jealousy. Dream looked at him with those damn green eyes, this time they seemed tired or...hurt?

”I don’t know? Ya know, you’re more my type. George is alright though. He’s kinda cute.”

”Oh”

I’m his type?

No. 

That’s not. 

He literally just said George is cute. 

He’s just taking pity on you. 

Goddammit, you’re ruining this fucking friendship.

But.

Maybe.

We could tell him.

Should I?

JUST TELL HIM YOU IDIOT!

SAY SOMETHING!

Sapnap was pulled out of his inner battle by the sound of loud snore to his right.

Dream had fallen asleep.

His heart fell a little but he also felt a cool wash of relief.

_ Maybe next year?  _

* * *

As he said he would, Dream started his YouTube channel that February and he convinced Sapnap to make one in July, right after Dream posted his first video. The early videos he made were what Sapnap called, ”not clickbait, clickbait” and they managed to get some attention pretty quickly.

In September of that year, Dream asked Sapnap to be in a video on the channel, and he just couldn’t refuse.

He was supposed to be in a ”last to leave” video but when he found out that George was gonna be there he kinda...shut down. 

It made sense to him in a twisted way, George was a lot funnier and more charismatic the Sapnap.

It still hurt that he was so easily got replaced.

Or maybe he was just overreacting. 

—

The months kept on rolling and Dream’s channel progressed more and more. 

And they filmed more and more videos with George. Which wasn’t all that bad, George was a good person and a great friend. It still hurt a little though. 

—

Sapnap made the trip to Florida that year with even more painful thoughts plaguing his head.

He made it on the plane though. 

And he made it to the man’s door. 

And he mustered enough strength to knock. 

When Dream opened the door it took everything Sapnap had to not start crying. 

Even though Sapnap had _this_ and could see _him_.

Something George hasn’t achieved yet.

He still knew the Dream and George had more than just a good friendship. 

Even their small but ever-growing community could see it.

“Dreamnotfound” it had such a nice ring to it. And he knew the others were aware of it.

They just didn’t know how much it hurt when they sent him screenshots of people leaving funny comments about the ”ship”.

—

”Just say that you love me, George!”

”NO!”

”I love you Dream”

”Pffft I know Sap- GEORGE!”

”AHHHHH”

He watched that clip over and over again. 

It hurt a little more every time. 

Even the cold midnight wind couldn’t drag him back to reality.

He just kept sinking.

He just kept hitting play.

—

He sighed and hugged his friend softly trying to push his feelings and the memory of that night as far down as they could go. 

”So I thought we could watch the manhunt video since it goes live at midnight?” Dream said with a smile, bringing his friend into the living room. Sapnap begrudgingly agreed, he knew Dream was proud of the video.

They chatted until midnight and watched the countdown as they split a bowl of chips. Sapnap hated how close they were, and he hated how their fingers would touch every so often.

He hated it because he loved the feeling so much. And it hurt.

”Yess it’s up let’s watch it! I hope you like it” 

Sapnap watched Dream as he set up the video onto the t.v smiling softly, ”You made it, of course I’ll like it” 

Dream turned and smiled brightly at his raven-haired friend before turning to the screen and unpausing the video.

He could barely watch the screen, he was too focused on the way Dream reacted to over George did and said; he looked so... entranced.

Just get it over with Sapnap. 

Tell him.

Before it’s too late.

”Hey Dream-”

”George is great isn’t he- huh sorry what where are you saying Pandas?”

Oh God, that name.

”Nothing Dream- just that I think this could be a big hit!”

”I know right!?”

And this is where, in the movies, the camera would pan away from his hurt face and slowly zoom out of the window as Dream’s excited voice would fade into bittersweet music.

But this wasn’t the movies.

And the scene didn’t end there.

Dream had refused to let him sleep on the couch so he soon found himself being tackled to a bed by Dream and for a split second he thought his wildest dreams where coming true, but no. Dream, not long after rolled over to the other side of the bed and started having a laughing fit. Sapnap forced a laugh, and Dream didn’t seem to notice. 

—

He found himself staring at the blonde long after he fell asleep. Sure he felt creepy, but he ignored it for now. He could beat himself up about it tomorrow, for now he admired the sight in front of him.

Dream had curled up into Sapnap’s side and was breathing slow and deep.

Acting on sudden impulse, Sapnap leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on the sleep man's forehead. 

_ Next year. _

_ I’m doing it next year. _

* * *

We all know 2020 was a bad year.

Sapnap tried desperately to ignore the ongoing crisis using his friends and his channel as a distraction.

A healthy distraction.

Well...maybe not the most healthy distraction, Sapnap grew infatuated with his and Dream’s relationship. 

The play flirting became almost aggressive, and he often treated George coldly.

Nobody noticed. 

It was just Sapnap being Sapnap. 

Just Sapnap being annoying. 

He got more or less numb to what was happening around him. 

He just waited patiently for December. 

Lamenting as he watched Dream and George grow closer and closer to one another.

_This year_.

—

He managed to make it to Flordia that year, he had been anxious the lockdown wouldn’t lift in Texas in time. 

Then he was worried he couldn’t afford the ticket. 

He was honestly hoping something would get in his way.

He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to hurt even more.

But he couldn’t keep grasping at hope.

He couldn’t continue to leave subtle hints that Dream would never noticed.

He didn’t want to burden Bad any more by keeping him up late into the night venting about his stupid feelings.

He couldn’t keep waiting until next year.

—

Hesitating to knock on the familiar apartment door, Sapnap thought back on the last few years of his life.

He didn’t want things to change, but they needed to. 

He was late. He couldn’t keep avoiding it. 

It was almost midnight.

This couldn’t wait anymore.

Taking a deep breath he finally rapped his knuckles on the door and soon after he heard light footsteps from inside the flat.

Dream opened up the door with a wide smile on his face, he was wearing his 10mil exclusive hoddie proudly. Sapnap smiled a little at this. Dream had come so far. He was so happy right now.

Was he about to ruin that?

“Sapnap! You’re finally here!” He forgot how beautiful this man’s rugged voice was in person. Those danm microphones did not do him justice.

God.

“What took you so-“

“Dream wait.” Sapnap said cutting him off, “I need to tell you something.”

“Oh uh, ok, do you want to come inside?” Dream said as his face fell into a concerned frown. Sapnap nodded and followed him into the small living room. They sat down on the couch but they weren’t as close as the usually would have been. 

He only just noticed it was the same couch too.

The same one from that first weekend all those years ago.

His parents must have given it to him or something…

Snaping himself out of his thoughts Sapnap looked at the man beside him. 

He looked so worried for his friend.

Hurry up and do it. Save him the extra hurt.

“Dream, I have feelings for you.” Deep breathes Sapnap, “I have had them for a while, a long while.” Dreams face was hard to read so Sapnap decided looked down at his knees instead, “I know you don’t feel the-“

“I used to.”

“What?”

“I used to feel the same, I was in love with you for such a long time...but I gave up, I thought you would never think the same, I mean I was clearly wrong but I’m sorry... the sparks not there anymore.”

It hurt.

God, it hurt.

His mind was a mess.

He could barely think.

What should he say? 

What could he do? 

He couldn’t even cry.

“I- I also should tell you that me and George-“ 

Sapnap didn’t want to hear it, he just wanted to go back to before. The truth hurt so goddamn much. 

“We are gonna be official soon, George wanted to come out to his parents first before he got into a relationship and we where gonna tell you, I just- I’m sorry Sap.” 

The first hint of tears pooled in his eyes,

“You did nothing wrong”

I shouldn’t have waited so long.

God, I’m such an idiot.

Why did I wait so long!?

I could have been happy, I could have been with him.

He loved me.

And I doubted him.

This is all my fault.

Maybe I deserve this pain.

I should go.

I don’t need to bother him any longer.

“Dream- I— I’m gonna get a hotel, I need to process things, I need a break.” He said standing up from the couch and making his way towards the door.

“Understandable, I wish things could be different Sap, I really do,”

Sapnap pulled his friend into a brisk hug,  “I’m sorry for ruining New Years”

“You didn’t ruin it, I’m glad you told me the truth, besides there’s always _next year_ right _?”_

_“Right”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I hope you enjoyed, I know realize that technically the first manhunt was on the 26th but like...the second one was on 31st and that's kinda perfect so we can just ignore it :) I did a dumb amount of research for this fic, I hope it payed off...sure I still bs’ed most things but like *plot*. Also it 5:30 am so like I gave up on editing...its good enough...I still like it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (If you some how recognize me for the Hermitcraft fandom just pretend you didn't see me...as far as you know I’m *totally* working on Egotistical)


End file.
